requirement fulfilled
by eatingmania
Summary: [ONE SHOT]Sequel to toilet mistletoe. Harry found himself in the room of requirement, so did Draco. Both found what they needed.


I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO YEAH! EXCEPT FOR THE STORY BUT YEAH!

**Requirement fulfilled**

Harry hated life ever so much. Even when he had the world's best girlfriend which he dumped for no good reason leaving her heart hanging in mid-air. He hated how everyone thought that he was _the _chosen one and going on and on about how he could be the hero of all times. _I mean it wasn't my fault that I had bloody survived as a little hopeless baby. I mean if it wasn't for my mom, I would have died. _He repeated that like 1000 times but no, no one would pay any attention to what he was saying.

Harry Potter this, Harry Potter that, Harry Potter will save lives, Harry Potter hero of the future, Harry Potter will defeat Voldermort etc etc. He was truely pissed at the entire wizard human race, _stupid people, stupid Ministry of Magic, stupid stupid life! _His life ws missing something.

Strolling round the school for no reason, skipping potions, he found the "Room of Requirement" right in front of him. He required to get away from life and he went in only to find everything ever so lovey pink, red and white.

A king size bed with pink roses and red hearts, purple pillows with cupid embroyed on it. Walls were written all over with the words "I love you forever and ever". The celling was covered in painted mistletoes.. Oh well, was that something he really needed? All he could care right now was the bed. So big, bigger than the ones in the prefects room. It was so soft and comfy and ah... He hell asleep with the blanket covering him up from head to toe. So warm and cosy, he was in heaven... room of requirement actually... Who could have guessed this room was paradise.

--------------

Draco loved life ever so much. Even when he broke up with Pansy Parkinson who was currently crying her eyes out with Moaning Mrytle in the girl's bathroom. He was rich, handsome, good at all subjects, well "respected" and the whole female population of Hogwarts was drooling so badly over him that they could fill up a whole 50 meters swimming pool. Only problem was that no one would swim in it.

Known as _the_ most good looking guy in the whole school with a head boy badge on his chest and a smirk that was so unique. Still, something was needed to fill the gap.

Eating chocolate with caramel and coffee filling, he was skiving Potions for no good reason. And to his surprise, there was the room of requirement. He went in and saw the funniest thing in his life. Valentines day decorated room at Halloween? Oh well, a king size bed did certainly drew his attention.

He slept down on it and heard a small sound.

"Oww..."

Draco sprung up. He was sitting on Harry Potter's head. Harry got up and sat up facing Draco. With only 5 cm apart, they filled the space with a kiss, arms around each other's neck like they would never part.

The room was driving them insane about love. Both single, both was controlled by the atomsphere of the room of requirement.

Harry pushed his lips harder to Draco making him lean back slightly. Both were shocked but was not unexpected for it was not the first time. Draco kept of smoothing Harry's hair back and messing it up again pushing him backwards. Not before long, Draco was on top of Harry. Gasping for air, Harry could not stand a single more moment without his lips on his owns. Flipping over so that now he was on top, Harry kissed Draco until they both found themselves topless. And continued with the kissing. Parting his mouth finally, Draco could not help himself putting his tongue inside his mouth.

Trailing down the side of his neck, Harry slowly moved from his cheek down to his neck, circling Draco's muscular body stopping when he reached down to the stomach.

Draco's hand were going up and down Harry's back and round his legs and back up and stopped. Both too tired to go on but was dying to continue they just layed there drawing words, phrase and shapes on each other lightly with their fingers.

It was not the first time they have met. But each time, they met without even having to plan it, it just happened, like they were meant for each other all along. This was the third time. And this was the time they both realized that their only requirement was each other. It was the only thing missing from their lives. Gap filled.

-----------

The bell rang for dinner, both lifted their heads up. Time to go, time to leave what they had just owned - each other. Sitting up, they could not find their shirt.

They walked into the Great Hall side by side topless, not holding hands, just glaring at each other with hate. Just to fool everyone. Everyone's eyes was on the two most hot and handsome guy in the whole school. Both had very strong muscles, tall, hair messed up, both topless, both was up to something for sure but no one would dare to think beyond that thought. It was just far to horrid to think.

"YOU TWO, DOUBLE DETENTION RIGHT AFTER DINNER IN MY DUNGEON!"

The whole hall broke their dreaming suddenly by the sound of Snape shouting. Girls were drooling more that ever, not only one guy topless, but two... The guys were just plain puzzled.

Harry and Draco both merily shrugged, it was just another session in their own world. Staring at each other throught out the whole Dinner, they smiled.

-------------

PLEASE REVIEW! WATING FOR YOU TO PRESS THE BUTTON.


End file.
